The Menace of Mysterio
The Menace of Mysterio is the fifth episode of season one and introduces the villain Mysterio and NYPD detective, Terri Lee. Plot One night a shadowy figure breaks into the Metropolitan Museum and trips the alarm which alerts the museum's security guards. The guards notice that the intruder is in the Egyptian room and one guard goes to investigate while the other guard calls the police. As the guard enters the Egyptian room he looks around and spots Spider-Man crawling on a wall. Spider-Man then jumps down and webs the security guard. As three other security guards enter the Egyptian room, Spider-Man throws a stone pillar at them and then webs them up. Spider-Man is then able to escape with a bag full of jewels. The next morning Peter Parker is awoken from the sound of the phone ringing. As he answers it he realizes that it is Mary Jane. Mary Jane asks if he's busy Friday night because she needs his help studying for a physics test. Peter then gets so excited that he jumps up and grabs the blades of the ceiling fan and then he tells her that he can help her. Mary Jane then hangs up and the ceiling fan breaks off the ceiling and falls to the floor. As Peter walks downstairs he thinks that Mary Jane really doesn't need help studying and that he believes that Mary Jane just wants to spend time with him. As Peter walks down stairs he enters the kitchen where Aunt May is watching a news report on Spider-Man robbing the museum and shows Peter. Peter tells Aunt May that it could be anyone in a Spider-Man costume. However, May shows Peter the footage of him using his powers. As Spider-Man, Peter web swings through the city and then changes into his street clothes. When Peter enters the museum he sees J. Jonah Jameson who is about to do a report on Spider-Man's theft. As Jameson starts his televised report Peter sneaks into the Egyptian exhibit which is being blocked off by police tape. Peter then notices that there is still some webbing left from last night. Peter climbs up the wall to get it. However, at that moment a woman walks in. As Peter jumps down he attempts to sneak out but is caught by the woman who introduces herself as Lt. Terri Lee of the New York City Police Department. Terri Lee then sees Spider-Man's webbing in Peter's hand ad she tells Peter that she can arrest him for removing evidence. However, Peter tells Terri Lee that it can't be Spider-Man's webbing because his webbing is suppose to dissolve after an hour. Terri Lee then takes the webbing and tells Peter that he could be using different chemicals to make his spider webs. Terri Lee then walks Peter into the museum's lobby and says that she is going to take him to the precinct for further questioning. However, the lobby fills with a pink gas. As the gas clears every one see a man wearing a costume with a glass helmet. The man then introduces him self as Mysterio. Mysterio then removes his helmet but there is no head underneath. As Peter takes a picture of Mysterio he thinks to himself that what he is doing is just a cheap parlor trick. Mysterio then tells everyone that he will defeat Spider-Man but he wants the media to publicize his defeat. Mysterio then disappears and a basketball appears. The ball bounces over to J. Jonah Janeson who catches it. Jameson then becomes terrified and he drops the ball. The ball then explodes and turns into a tornado which breaks through the museum ceiling and causes a cave in. Everyone runs for safety. However, everything goes back to normal. Peter then realizes that he should have known the falling ceiling was a fake because his spider sense didn't go off. Later that night Peter rides the bus home. While on the bus he hears a reporter from a mans radio saying that Spider-Man is robbing the Brooklyn Bridge Mall. Moments later Spider-Man arrives at the mall and sees the impostor getting away with his stolen goods and the real Spider-Man follows him. As Spider-Man catches up to him that Spider-Man disappears and the real one crashes into a store in the mall. Inside the store Spider-Man sees Mysterio and realizes that the other Spider-Man was just another one of his illusions. Spider-Man then tackles Mysterio. However, Mysterio vanishes before Spider-Man can capture him. Mysterio then reappears and tells Spider-Man that their final battle must be where Spider-Man ruined him. Mysterio exits through a hole in the wall (leading to the Brooklyn Bridge). However, when Spider-Man follows him the hole in the wall vanishes and Mysterio vanish and Spider-Man realizes that it was just another one of Mysterio's illusions. Cast Locations *New York City :*Metropolitan Museum :*The Parker house :*Brooklyn Bridge Mall :*Brooklyn Bridge Items *Web shooters Continuity *After talking with Mary Jane on the phone Peter mentions the blind date with her which he went on at the end of the episode Return of the Spider Slayer. Trivia *This episode is based on Amazing Spider-Man #13 (1964). :*The title of this episode is also taken from the title of Amazing Spider-Man #13 (1964). :*Amazing Spider-Man #13 (1964) was also adapted into an episode of the 1967 Spider-Man cartoon and used the same title for the episode. *While in the mall Mysterio uses one of his holocubes to create a yellow brick road. Mysterio then tells Spider-Man to "Follow the yellow brick road." This is is obvious reference to the 1939 movie The Wizard of Oz where the munchkins tell Dorothy the same thing. *In that same scene Spider-Man chases after Mysterio but Mysterio vanishes (it was just an illusion) and Sider-Man clings onto the wall before he hits it. Spider-Man then says "I'm beginning to feel like a certain coyote." This is a reference to the Looney Toons character the Wile E. Coyote who always runs into a wall or is somehow injured while trying to catch the Road Runner. Episode review Quotes "Spider-Man, he's robbin' us blind!" : '-Museum security guard' "Maybe you can tell me why non-planetary masses don't exert gravitational forces?" "Actually they do exert gravitational force but it's so minute." "I knew you'd be the one to call. Bet you can answer this one too. Why do theater majors have to physics?" "Uh, sorry. You'd need Einstein for that." "Maybe I should see if he's busy Friday night." "Actually, uh, Friday?" "I've got a physics test next Monday and I've been so busy rehersing for the classics festival that. . . Peter this is where your supposed to jump in and say MJ I'd love to help. Maybe we could see a movie too." "A movie? Uh, hold on a second while I check schedule. ''(Peter covers phone so MJ can't hear) ''Yes! Uh, tight schedule MJ but I think I can make it." "Great, see you then. Oh and Peter try to wear matching socks this time." : '-Mary Jane and Peter Parker' "Never could understand why so many people thought Spider-Man was a hero." : '-May Parker' "I cover Spider-Man whenever, wherever." : '-J. Jonah Jameson' "Looks like somebody left a souvenir." : '-Peter Parker after finding the fake webbing' "Don't be afraid, I'm here to help. I am Mysterio." : '-Mysterio' "I guarantee you I'll catch Spider-Man but I want all you big shot media people there to record it." : '-Mysterio' "I'll never understand why everybody thinks they can be a superhero. Just a cheap imitation can't compare to my own winsome charm." :'-Spider-Man after seeing the fake Spider-Man' "Don't be afraid I won't let him hurt you." "Your the only one that has to worry about getting hurt pal." "I'm more then ready to take you on. But not here. It's got to be the same place where you ruined me." "You got a little too much gravel in that fish bowl. I don't know what your talkin' about." "Oh, it will all be explained. Just follow the yellow brick road." : '-Mysterio and Spider-Man' "I'm beginning to feel like a certain coyote." :'-Spider-Man' Category:A-Z Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes